John Casey & Sarah Walker - One shots
by katherine102678
Summary: A couple of one-shot moments between Sarah Walker and John Casey, set during season 4.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 1br /br /Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, saw the wedding dress she'd tried on, and knew that Ellie was right, she'd found the one moment when it all clicked. "We're getting married". br /br /Sarah turns when she hears the door open, fearing Chuck might walk in and see her in her dress prior to the wedding. Instead it was Casey. br /br /Casey saw Sarah in her dress and thought she looked very lovely. Truth be told, he'd always thought she was beautiful, but since they became partners and shared in the responsibility of protecting her now fiancee, he looked at her in a bit of a different light. Everyone said that Chuck had made them both softer. Well that might be true of Casey, but in his opinion Chuck made Sarah better, a better spy, a better person, a better friend and /br /Casey, being Casey, would never share his true thoughts so he simply said, "It's very pretty." br /br /Sarah looks at him, beaming and says "I know".br /br /Casey notices something wrong with the dress and says "Uh, you might want to find another dress, looks like this one has been on a mission", pointing to the bullet holes at the back of the /br /Sarah notices and while disappointed, she found the one thing to start and build her wedding around, so she was determined to find another perfect dress. Sarah had also needed to talk to Casey for awhile about something important, but she didn't know how to broach the subject. Casey wasn't the touchy-feely type and never talked about his personal feelings and what Sarah wanted to talk to him about was very /br /Casey was walking away and Sarah decided to just go ahead and do /br /"Uh Casey can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey got this puzzled look on his face and felt an uneasiness. He could sense that she was going to talk to him about something not work related. Casey hated talking about his personal feelings to anyone. Heck, he could barely tell his own daughter, Alex, that he loved /br /Casey stopped in his tracks and grunted but didn't turn around. Sarah, feeling like she was having second thoughts about talking to Casey, proceeded cautiously "I wanted to ask you a favor, a personal favor." Sarah was trying to choose her words carefully. She didn't want Casey to clamp up or to cause friction between /br /"What?" Casey asks. br /br /"I was hoping that you would give me away at my wedding." Sarah paused for a moment to let the words sink in for both her and Casey. Casey turned and looked at her and said, "Shouldn't your father be the one to walk you down the aisle?" Casey knew of Sarah's history with her father, but being a dad himself now, Casey knew the one thing he would never miss was his daughter's wedding someday and he hoped that Jack Burton would feel the same /br /Sarah continued, "Well you know that my father wasn't around much, he was in and out of my life, and honestly even if he were to come to the wedding, which I don't know if he is or not, I don't know that I would want to grant him this honor. I'd constantly worry that he would be on the grift."br /br /"Over the past few years, I've come to think of you as more than just my partner and friend. You are the closest thing I have to a brother and it would mean more to me than you can imagine if you would give me away."br /br /Casey's mind was reeling. This whole touchy-feely thing was still very new to him, but listening to the words that Walker was saying Casey felt his heart swell with pride. Wow, he'd never thought he'd be asked to do something so /br /Sarah, seeing Casey was lost in thought, kind of hung her head a bit, but to try and break the friction, "Look, forget I asked, ok?"br /br /She turns to walk out and change clothes when she heard him mutter "Walker. I'd be honored to give you away." Casey continued "But if your soon to be husband tries to hug me, you will have one of the shortest marriages on record." Casey was joking about that, although he would never tell Walker or Bartowski /br /Sarah couldn't suppress the grin on her face. Now that the ice had been broken, she says, "I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin your reputation. And I promise, no hugging."br /br /At that they both smiled. Sarah walked out the door to change, but Casey just stood there and thought it wasn't just Chuck who had changed him. Sarah changed him too./p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time 3:45 PM, First Saints Church

It was almost time for Sarah Walker to become Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. After everything that happened over the last few days, she knew that Chuck and her could handle anything thrown their way. But she didn't want anything else to go wrong. She learned from earlier in the week to not say anything and jinx it. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to marry the love of her life, but she couldn't help but think what would she do with the rest of her life. Now that she no longer worked for the CIA (thank you Clyde Decker), she wondered what lie ahead. But she wouldn't worry about that today. Today was her wedding day and nothing would ruin that.

Ellie was putting the finishing touches on Sarah's hair, when there was a knock at the door. Carina, who was standing with Zondra in the corner, opens the door to see who it is. "Oh hey, Casey." Carina opens the door to let John Casey enter. He does and looks over at Zondra and Carina and says, "You look lovely ladies.".

He proceeds to enter the room and he sees Ellie and Sarah. He walks slowly towards them, but Ellie seeing John starts to panic. "John, uh, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Devon and Chuck?" Ellie starts to try and escort Casey out of the room, but Sarah stops her and says "Actually Ellie, he is right where he should be."

Confused, Ellie turns and looks at Sarah. Sarah continues, "Casey is giving me away." Ellie is beaming when she hears this news. Ellie knew Sarah had a complicated family history and with her father not being here, Ellie just assumed Sarah would walk down the aisle alone.

Casey tells Ellie, "You look beautiful, Ellie. Uh, can I have a couple of minutes with the bride?"

Ellie says, "Sure, we need to get into position anyways." Ellie, Carina, and Zondra grab their bouquet of flowers and leave the room.

Now that Casey and Sarah were alone, Casey was feeling nervous about what to say.

"Wow, Walker. Sarah. You look gorgeous." Casey smiled nervously. Sarah knew he was nervous and out of his comfort zone. She smiled back and said, "Thanks again for doing this."

Casey grunts. Sarah starts to walk towards the door. "Listen Sarah, I wanted to tell you something before we head out." Sarah turns around and looks at him.

Casey, not really sure about how to say this, not being one to express his personal thoughts and feeling, started mumbling, "I just wanted you to know that I very happy for you and Chuck. I made my choice a long time ago between love and country. And I made the right choice, for me. I know this is the right choice for you. Bartowski's a good man. He's changed us. Some would say he made us softer. But not for you. He made you better, a better spy, a better partner, a better friend."

Sarah is just looking at Casey not sure what to say. She has never heard Casey open up like this. She thought for a moment he might not be feeling well and wanted to ask, but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut and let him continue.

Casey continues, "I want you to know that I consider you more than just my partner. We've become friends over the years, family. And if I ever had a sister, I'd want her to be like you. I will always be there for you and Bartowski, if you ever need me. And….I love you." He muttered the last words so softly Sarah almost couldn't understand what he said.

Sarah says, "I love you too Casey. And I'll always be there for you. I always have your back."

The awkwardness of the moment passed when Sarah looked at the clock and realized it was time. She says to Casey, "Let's do this."

Casey smiles and offers her his arm. "Thanks for asking me to give you away. It means a lot. But if you ever tell anyone about the conversation we just had, I will have to kill you." Sarah laughed knowing Casey wouldn't really kill her. "Don't worry Casey, your secret is safe with me. Besides, no one would believe me anyways."

At that Casey grunted, "Now let's get you married before your soon to be husband has a panic attack wondering where I'm at."

Casey and Sarah leave the room and head for the entrance to the chapel. Her bridesmaids and Ellie were already lined up and she and Casey fall in behind them.

Sarah sees what Casey is talking about, Chuck has a very nervous look on his face and keeps turning to Devon whispering something. Devon is trying to calm him down but isn't having much success, until he looks down the aisle and sees Casey. Devon leans over to Chuck and points down to Casey. Relief spreads across Chuck's face when he realizes where Casey is and why he is standing there instead of next to him and Devon.

As the music plays and the procession starts walking, Sarah can't take her eyes off her Chuck. He looks so handsome and dashing. All she can think is how lucky she is to have him and that he loves her for who she is.

When they make it to the front of the alter, Sarah smiled because the two most important men in her life were standing there with her, one was going to be giving her to the other. Morgan asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Casey says "I do". He then does something completely un-Casey. He leans over and gives Sarah a peck on the cheek, shakes Chuck's hand, and assumes his place next to Devon.

The ceremony was beautiful and Sarah was extremely happy. She was now Mrs. Chuck Bartowski and she had her family there with her.


End file.
